In the Heat of the Moment
by eternalJuggalo
Summary: Oneshot Ameripan! Kiku visits his long time crush, Alfred and as it turns out so did the Bad Touch Trio. After watching some dirty videos Kiku finds himself under a sleeping Alfred, with the videos still playing he can't seem to control himself. summary fail, basically pur smut with a bit of a plot so it makes some sense.


A/N:In this Fanfic Japan takes on a silent moody type andis a bit different then his normal self! I've been working on my vocab to make my stories better! I'm not really a Ameripan fan but I thought I'd give it a try. In this both are virgins so they're a bit clumsy, but don't really seem to care about losing their innocence...hm...?

XxX

Japan slowly aroused from his sleep he was not looking forward to today. He had to go over to that burger-breathing-loud-mouthed America's house for a sleepover... Japan groaned knowing he'd have to pretend as if America was a sensible person and waste perfectly good manners on him...even though Japan had a slight crush on the idiot. Slowly his legs swung over the side of the bed and his feet found his fuzzy slippers with kawaii bunny ears set out the night before. The dark haired nation stood as he straightened his back out with a CRACK!

After a quick grooming and trying to find a reasonable outfit to wear over Japan packed his bag. Nihoneko purred and mewed at his ankle, before his owner picked him up for a speedy chat. "Well Nihoneko I need you to watch the house whire I'm gone and don't let anyone in. Understand?" Nihoneko mewed and they agreed with a nod before the moody catenthusiest stepped off the property and started off to America's.

A large house stood before him, painted red, white, and blue and decorated with various American flags and eagles. Japan had arrived. He went to knock but the door was ripped open and there he stood, America, the so called "Hero" with the Bad Touch Trio one step behind him grinning at the agitated asian country. "Oh ya! I forgot to tell you! Fance, Spain and Prussia decided to join us! Come on in!" Japan stepped in and nodded as he quietly greeted them "Hello." America slapped him on the back "We were just watching some awesome videos!" Oh no...the Bad Touch Trio...plus some kind of video...I don't like the sound of this... But he followed them to America's room and sat on his bed,were they were all watching it on a large screen. Porn. With a slight step back he looked away and blushed. "Are you sure you should be watching this?" "Yeah, its fine this is France's special files!"

They all sat and watched, much to Japan's protest. Damn these horny bastards. He could see their grins and watched as something started to rise in their pants, and soon Japan's pants tightened too. Soon it was late and Japan nodded off for a while, and when he awoke the Trio was gone and America was passed out, and practically on him...Embarrassed he slid out from under him. The videos were still playing and Japan didn't know how to work the TV so he was forced to watch.

A hot and powerful feeling started to take over the dark brunette...he had to relieve himself he tried to make it to the bathroom but knew the loud shower would awake America, and he HAD to do it. Slowly he unzipped and his 'member' showed itself. The horny nation was about to start when America's hand brushed his thigh, America rooks so cute, not to mention out like a light...maybe if I use his hand I can get off quicker... in the heat of the moment Japan took America's hand and wrapped it around his 'member' as he slowly started to pump,gradually picking up speed. Hushed moans slipped out of his mouth as he tried harder, Ah, America's hand feers so good, I can't stop! Armost there..."Mm Ahhhhh~!" White splattered the bed everywhere...even on America...

"My Japan I didn't know you were so dirty~! You got cum everywhere!" America sat up and licked his hand "Mmm~" "WHAT?! YOU WERE AWAKE?" America laughed and shook his head "Sadly not the whole time, maybe near the middle, my hand was pretty wet, you looked so cute that I couldn' stop you, and then you looked even better when you came! I'm glad I didn't,but you did make a big mess." America grinned deviously as a red-as-a-rose Japan starred downward. "Here I'll clean you right up!" Before he could react a sex hungry America had positioned himself inbetween Japan's legs. "WHAT? No! D-don't lick it!" he stuttered as America ran his tongue up it. "Don't worry Jappy I'll clean you up reallllllll good!" Hands gripped the bed as America went for the head, kissing and licking it, enjoying every moment. As he went down further the grip Japan had on the bed tightened. "Ah~ Y-yeah! More~!" America sucked harder at his crush's request. After a few more "Harder~!" s and "Faster~!" s he couldn't help but push America's head into it causing the blonde to deep throat, arousing the small male above even more. "AH! Anymore and I'll cum!" Suddenly the sucking ceased as he found America behind him, his own 'member' poking at the uke. "I want to be inside when you do~" Slowly he slid himself in, Kiku's eyes started to water at the pain "Ow... it hurts a lot Alfred...!" "Shhhh Kiku babe, it'll get better, I guess I should stretched you but I got so excited, sorry~!" At that Alfred started to thrust, gently, so that he didn't hurt the poor Japanese man. Soon Kiku grew accomodated to Alfred's size and told him to quicken his pace,without warning Afred picked up to a fast pace. I have to find that one special spot... "Oh~!" Found it. Over and over he pounded at Japan's special spot at inhuman speed, taking its time his hand found it's way and he began stroking Japan as he thrusted. The bed shook and creaked under them, threatening to give way. "America~! Its feels too good I'm gonna Ahhhhhhhh~!" And at that same moment both the nations realesed. After a brief moment of pants and a quick french, America pulled out and smiled "Guess I did a bad job of cleaning you up huh?" Japan blushed but nodded "Here let's try again in the shower~" Alfred didn't know if he meant sex or actually cleaning up but he went along with it. Both grinned and the uke pulled the seme in the the before the door was shut ever so softly.

XxX

My first oneshot I don't really like oneshots though...and I feel dirty...I'll get over it, hope those who actually read this enjoyed it!


End file.
